The surprise
by Cin70
Summary: Here Sam and Mikela have a surprise for their friends but little did they know the Autobots do too! NO slash here just full of surprises and fun! Okay the story is complete with all the surprises told,later maybe a spin off from this story.
1. Chapter 1

Surprise~ chapter 1

This is the same story I wrote some time ago, but like a lot of my stories, I have found several grammar issues and depth missing from the story. So firstly with this story, the flashback is gone. Secondly, I have started the story where Sam and Bee first visited the island several months after the battle took place in Egypt. Mikaela is in this story and the plot is basically the same.

""""""""""""""""'

Optimus returns from a string of meetings, while Bee and Sam return to base for Bee's updates and maintenance check up. Here Sam meets up with Optimus to talk to him.

Okay, the disclaimer: I own nothing but the sheer fun of writing this story, Blah, blah.

Let's roll!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Diego Garcia 1000 hours Wednesday April 17,2009_

The plane taxied down the runway to a stop as a group of soldiers waited near by to unload its passenger. Optimus had just returned from attending a slew of meetings in four different countries. Looking less that his usual regal self, he drove down the ramp and bee-lined it for the washracks. An hour or so later, Optimus left the private hangers and headed for his office to discuss the meetings with Lennox and check up on the progress being made for the new base.

_Prime's office_

"Will," Optimus called out greeting him as he walked in and sat down at his desk.

"Hello Optimus, I take it you survived the meetings?"

Will said teasing Optimus, even though he knew the mech was dead tired. That banter between them came naturally as the years had passed by and too it sever to ease Optimus's mind that eventually they would be accepted openly with the rest of the human population as well.

"You could say that's true, although I feel like that ping-pong ball humans use a racket to swat at!"

Optimus said but with a slight smirk across his face and then he demonstrated by bobbing his head side to side; and that just earned him a chuckle from Lennox.

"Yeah, welcome again to my world and with all the red tape, and paperwork included." Will pop off and said trying to cheer his friend up.

"But besides that seriously, the plans for the new base have been approved and the materials should start arriving later this month."

Will added. Optimus had been rubbing at the base of his nose, it wasn't the only outwardly sign showing that he was tired though.

He quit rubbing at his nose and right optic and look at Will and said, "Good, that's the best resolved answer I have heard all week."

"I thought I cheer you up oh, Bee and Sam are in route here." Will said as he sat a table on a raise platform next to Optimus's desk.

Optimus had always been open with his officers and now too with his human friends. He wanted them to feel like they could come to his office and speak with him and be comfortable. Optimus had already turned on his monitor and was reading over some text messages that he had received and now began replying to them.

"Yes, I will look forward to their first visit here; they both have matured so much for being so young yet." Optimus said as he was staring at his monitor.

"So, what do they want now?" Will finally drew the courage to asked a couple minutes later while he watched Optimus, who was now typing something on his keyboard.

Optimus had then stopped typing and looked over at Will and said, "oh your know, more this, less of that, spends hours debating whether or not and my favorite, let's form a committee to investigate."

Optimus said disgustingly then stare helplessly up at the ceiling while shaking his head some and then took a deep breath.

"Hey big guy, go get some sleep will you? You're beginning to sound like Ironhide on one of his better days." Will said as he stood up and pointed toward the door.

"Easy you!"

Optimus said pointing right back at Will. Will just broke up laughing right then and there not even taking the look on Optimus's face seriously, not even for a minute.

Optimus just moaned aloud rather sheepishly, "I can't help it."

When Optimus was tired like he was, it was about the only time you ever saw his impatience and crankiness. Both did sit around a bit longer though and talk; then Optimus left out and returned to his private quarters for some much needed rest.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Later that evening the plane carrying Sam and Bee landed and taxied down to the main hanger area, where Optimus and Ratchet were waiting near by to greet them. Bee was excited to see Ratchet for some minor calibrations and Ratchet also had made adjustments to Bee's vocal board chip. It was another attempt at repairing his voice. Sam had wanted to come and see Optimus and talk with him. He really didn't say what nor did Optimus ask last week; but he has told Sam that his door was always open should he ever needed someone to talk to.

"Sir, how was your trip?" Bee ask over the comm link.

"Good little one, how are you?" Optimus asked back.

Ratchet looked on as he saw Sam exiting the plane.

"I Just want to get out of this plane!" Bee replied to which made Optimus laugh out aloud.

"Kid can't wait to see me uh?" Ratchet said aloud as he turned and stared at Optimus, "you could say that."

Optimus said as he saw Bee coming out of the back of the plane and then suddenly taking off for the med bay hanger.

"See at least some of my patient's follow their maintance schedule, unlike some I know."

Ratchet said staring at Optimus whom gracefully just raised he's hands in the air in a mock defeat while Ratchet moaned the entire time he was transforming back into vehicle mode.

Optimus was never fond of being center of attention, but more than that he for sure was keen on not arguing with his CMO; who has been known to throw wrenches at the heads of bots that angered him with out warning too!

"Optimus," Sam said as he was walking over to met him.

"Hello Sam, it's good to see you again. How are your studies coming along?" Optimus said.

"Oh I guess the usual, tired, not enough time to study or for that matter, have a civil life." Sam said to which Optimus just shook his head and slightly chuckled.

"You know what Sam, I could say the same for me in enduring the endless hours of chatter you humans call meetings!"

Sam just stared up at Optimus for a moment and then they both shared a good laugh.

"Come on Sam, let's roll."

Optimus said as he transformed and opened the cab door for Sam.

Sam stepped up and sat down in the passenger seat and then Optimus took off in the direction of his office.

"So big guy, I guess your wondering what I wanted to talk to you about?" Sam said aloud, it was still different in away while he knew Optimus heard him, he was the only on in the cab.

"Yes, I was curious." Optimus said through the speakers in the cab.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A few minutes later they arrived at hanger #134-7 and it simply read, 'offices' above the bay doors. Optimus activated his parking brake and then turned his engine off. Sam then took his cue by opening the door and climbing down so that Optimus could transformed.

"Come on in Sam, you have not seen our offices yet," Optimus said as he punched in the code to open the bay doors.

Until now Sam has not been to Diego Garcia, but after the secret was out about their presents here, Sam and Mikaela have been given permission from General Moreshower to visit their friends here. Sam followed Optimus in and as he did he had noticed several large pictures hanging on the wall to his left as he walk in.

"Nice, it would seem like you all have painted up the place. It doesn't look like no ordinary military hanger?"

Sam said as he stopped and looked up at a different much larger picture with what appeared to be the entire Autobot team. He guess it had to have been on Cybertron, their home world.

"Thank you Sam, all these pictures you see along this wall are a collection of pictures we had left of Cybertron." Optimus said as he stopped in front of the picture Sam was looking at.

"Who, are all those Autobots ?" Sam asked.

"Well that picture was taken before the war began. Those there in the picture worked for the Science and Space Division, it was taken just outside of the temple in Simfur, that is where the Allspark was kept and at one time guarded by those under Megatron's command."

Sam was shocked, "What!" he said. "I thought,"

"Sam, before the war began we lived in peace with each other, I was leader of the Science and Space Division and Megatron remained in charge of the Defense Division."

Optimus pointed to the picture and went on to speak, "that is me, there. As you can see behind us is the golden towers of Iacon; our headquarters where located there in those towers."

"Wow!" Sam exclaimed stunned and yet had wanted to ask at some point about Cybertron.

"Where are they all now, I mean I know a lot were killed during the war and I reckoned that's Ironhide, Bee and Ratchet of course."

Sam said while pointing at the picture.

"Yes," Optimus said and then he continued on walking on down to his office.

Sam looked at Optimus walking on down the hall and said, "I'm sorry I."

Optimus turn around to Sam and said remorsefully, "you have nothing to be sorry for my friend. It is I who is sorry that your world has now had to endure suffering and massive destruction because of our war."

Sam nodded and continued on following Optimus on down the hallway. As he got to the door that he saw Optimus just walk into, he looked up at the name plaque on the door and it simply read Optimus.

Sam walked in and saw a set of steps leading up to a catwalk, that ran the length of Optimus's desk. He then looked over to his left and saw a large bookshelf running the length of the west wall filled with what appeared to be gifts and souvenirs from around the world.

"So, did you collect all of this or were are they gifts that were given to you?" Sam asked as he turned around and looked up to Optimus.

"Most were given to us from various countries and some I did collected." Optimus answered as he sat down at his desk.

"Woa! That rubrics cube is from a rare limited edition, who gave you that rubrics cube?" Sam asked as he pointed to it sitting on the top shelf inside a glass incasing.

"You would never believe me if I told you," Optimus replied with a slight twinge of laughter in his voice.

"Try me," Sam said hastily.

"The Queen of England, Her Majesty Queen Elisabeth II," Optimus answered in a calm voice trying to hide the mirth on his face by looking at it instead of Sam.

"Like no way!" Sam retorted in shock.

"Like, way!" Optimus counter retorted but with a smile on his face.

Sam then made his way up the stairs and over to the table to sit down as he noticed a picture in a brass frame sitting on Optimus's desk. He then made his way across and walked over to the picture on the desk and it appeared to be another picture of Optimus, but this time it was with a female posing together on a balcony in a high rise building maybe.

Sam turned around to see Optimus staring at him, "Who is she?" Sam asked kind of hesitantly though, he did know what to think of the expression on Optimus's face at the time.

"That is a picture of Elita and I taken on our Balcony shortly after we were bonded," Optimus said solemnly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Sam said and then got quiet as he saw the saddens in Optimus's optics.

"No need to be sorry my friend. I know somehow she'll make it here someday." Optimus said as he placed he index finger softly upon Sam's shoulder.

Sam looked up and saw Optimus nod with a smile.

"Optimus, I kind of wanted to, you know ask you but I didn't.." Sam was nervous, he always stutter his words together when he was nervous but Optimus understood.

"Yes Sam," Opimus replied.

"What I was trying to ask you was how did you know. I mean I love Mikaela and she loves me, but like relationships did you.."

Sam stopped there as he saw Optimus looking seemly puzzled and thought to himself this was a mistake to ask someone you hardly knew if they had relationships or something.

Sam started to say something and Optimus slightly raised his hand as if he wanted to tell Sam something first.

"Sam, I know that human relationships and family structures are much like ours but thinking back, I was extremely shy and quiet. While I did know about femmes I however did reserved myself. I knew from the first time I saw her that she was the one I wanted to spend my entire life with."

Optimus said as Sam sat down Indian style on the desk.

"You shy?" Sam asked curiously.

To this Optimus just stared at Sam a moment or two, "Yes, I was and still am. Look Sam I can talk with you, we have formed a good friendship, I trust you without reservoir. But if you were to ask me to have a question and answer session with the media, I am not fond of that attention."

Optimus said rather sheepishly and Sam had a wide grin on his face and then said in response, "I'm sorry, I just thought seeing as you are so more confident than me."

"Your confidents in yourself lie within your steps through life.

Anyways, to answer your question is to how we met and our relationship; I met her in what I would compare it to as the human equivalent of high school years and I felt different inside when I was with her. When you met someone and spending time with that person, it should have a meaning and be able to share in common things you both like to do. With her I felt at ease, she enjoyed my company as a friend first and I likewise with her.

And as time went by, our relationship grew and then we were married some time later."

Optimus said, Sam just sat there taking it all in. He never would have thought that Optimus would be so willing to be so open with him or any human yet, he was wrong.

"I don't know why but I never heard you speak much about your personal life until now; but thank you for sharing with me and I hope that she comes soon. From the smile on your face in the picture, I can tell you both were happy."

Sam said.

"You're welcome Sam and yes we are," Optimus said proudly.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next morning Bee and Sam were on a flight back to the states; Bee had regain a little of his voice using only short words and Sam knew he was going to make the right choice.

Okay, next chapter is six months later around the thanksgiving holiday. A lot has changed during that time for both the Autobots and Sam and Mikaela. Sam, Bee and Mikaela this time fly back to the base with a surprise for their friends, but little did they know that Optimus and the gang have some surprises too!


	2. Chapter 2

The Surprise chapter two

Here we actually pick up about a year later with the new base just completed and more Autobots that had arrived. Mikalea, Sam and Bee return to the base for the holidays but with a surprise for their friends. But little did they know that they were in for quite a few surprises themselves!

Disclaimers are the same; the characters belong to Hasbro, Paramount studios and DreamWorks. I just write for the fun of it and hope that you enjoy it. Sorry again for taking so long to update.

I start off giving a little filler about what went on during the last year and then the story starts with Sam, Mikalea and Bee on the plane in route to the base.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

In the year since the battle that took place in Egypt, there has not been any activity from the Decepticons. Although Optimus has not let his guard down, he and the other Autobots have started to get on with their lives. The new base on the other side of the island has been completed along with the arrival of more Autobots. During this past year the Autobots have been slowly introduced to the world; while their existences was revealed during the encounter with the Fallen, not much was known about them. However, they in conjunction with Colonel Lennox as NEST have been assisting with several rescue and relief missions throughout the world. Optimus has deployed several engeron detectors in major cities too and has manned warrior class ships for countries within the United Nations with plasma fired weaponry.

Now among some of the Autobots that did finally make it to earth about six months ago was Wheeljack. He was known as one of the many leading top inventors in the capital city of Iacon. He began working with Ratchet on a human hologram program for the Autobots to use for easier interaction with the humans. They would be able to activate a solid looking holoform that would have the appearance of a human and function much like one. It took a while for them to get used to it and especially for the new arrivals who were still were trying to get accustom to earth cultures, laws and etc.

Optimus had been relieved when his SIC Prowl arrived along with his best and oldest friend, Ultra Magnus and his sparkmate, Elita. The others too that arrived were, Chromia, Ironhide's sparkmate, Hound, Perceptor, First Aid and Kup; who was chief of Iacon security. For the past few months Optimus has spent every possible free minute catching up on lost time between him and Elita. Ironhide and Chromia too; they have been shooting up the range everyday all day since she arrived. It was a time of relaxation for most and a time to get reacquainted too and yet Optimus every the leery, knew that Megatron would come back just he didn't know when or for what purpose.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It's almost Christmas time and Optimus had sent Sam an invitation to come and spend the holidays with them; but Optimus was careful not to reveal anything about the new arrivals much less about the holoforms. He did tell them though that the new base was finished and that commendations have been designed into the base for visitors.

Sam and Mikaela along with Bee had boarded a cargo plane already bound for Diego Garcia by 0700 Eastern time and would arrive sometime tomorrow afternoon at Diego. Sam had received Optimus's email a couple nights ago and responded back last night. He too had a surprise for Optimus and his friends there on base, but had made Bee swear not to tell. Which for Bee was hard to do but so far he has; needless to say all were going to be very surprised by tomorrow.

Some eight hours into the flight

"Sam, Optimus sure sounded happier than he usually would be; are you sure you didn't let the cat out of the bag?"

Sam's phone vibrated telling him he had a text message again from Bee, who was eagerly waiting to finally get to see the new base. Sam read the text; Mikaela had fallen back off to sleep so, he quietly smiled to himself as he began typed back a response to Bee.

"No Bee, I didn't tell him anything just that we were on our way in the morning; why did he ask you and you let it slip out?"

Sam said knowing that Optimus was more a father figure to him privately and he would have a hard time keeping a secret from him too much longer.

"NO. I DIDN'T TELL HIM SAM!" Bee replied in all capital letters to which Sam busted out laughing in which woke Mikalea up.

"Alright, what are you too possibly talking about now?" She asked with a serious look on her face.

Sam quickly got quiet and made a sound one would make while clearing their throat.

"Oh Bee had talked with Optimus while we were on our way to the airport earlier. I guess the big guy was cheerier than normal and Bee is curious to know why, that's all."

Sam told her then she said back to him, "Oh, okay I'm going back to sleep now." She then turned back over and faced the window closing her eyes.

A few minutes later Sam received yet another text from Bee, it read; "I can hardly wait to get there now, you know Sam how I hate hiding secrets from him."

Sam smiled quietly though and he knew it was killing Bee not to share the good news with the others but too knew Bee wanted it to be just as much as a surprise to the others as Sam did as well so.

"Yeah we too, just hang in there Bee; I'm reasonable sure Optimus has a surprise for us too or I think he might anyways, please just try and get some recharge okay?"

Sam texted Bee and a few seconds later Bee wrote back, "OK."

Bee had looked forward to seeing Arcee again too; they had known each other since before the war and grew up in the same youth sector as her. They had grown over the eons to care for one another deeply but with the war that's raged on for centuries they haven't thought yet about bonding. Sam drifted off to sleep leaning back in his seat and thought about what their lives were before the events in Mission City and how different their lives were about to become.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The long flight was coming to an end as the plane touched down the tarmac and over the P.A. systems a string of words from a song, 'I've got to get out of this place' blurted out. Sam bowed his head slightly embarrassed because he knew Bee had done that and reached for his phone out of his pocket and quickly typed, "Bee, knock it off will you and Geez; hang on buddy they will have you out soon." Then Mikaela and Sam started looking out the window as the plane taxing down the tarmac and saw Optimus and Ratchet's alt vehicles parked along the tarmac waiting and two men standing alongside of the parked vehicles waiting also.

"Who, they must be new recruits they standing with Optimus and Ratchet."

Mikalea said to Sam,

"Probably, although highly unlikely; I've never seen them before now." Sam answered back.

The plane came to a stop and slowly but surely everyone got up and filed out and down the steps. As Mikalea and Sam were walking down the two strangers met them at the foot of the steps of the plane.

One of the men reached out his hand to greet Sam and said at the same time, "Hello Sam, Mikalea."

Sam didn't quite catch the soldiers name nor did he really recognize the voice. See while using the holoforms their voices are slightly altered. It was Optimus just not the deep baritone sound he had come accustoms to.

"Do I know you and where is Optimus?" Sam said as the man then began to smile.

But just then all four of them heard and then saw a fast approaching sport car coming from behind the plane and then transform in a hurry.

Both men back away from Sam and Mikalea with their hands raised in the air as Bee then took a defensive but kindly stand next to his charges.

"Bumblebee stand down, it's me and Ratchet." Optimus said calmly as both Sam and Mikalea and Sam suddenly realized who the gentlemen were and then so did Bee who then made chirping noise's and a few clicks.

Sam and Mikalea stood there with their mouths open in awe, and then they both said in unison sounding inquisitively, "Optimus?"

Ratchet actually laughed while Optimus nodded and said, "Yes, Ratchet and Wheeljack developed the program little over six months ago. It gives us the ability to interact with our allies on their level and too better adjust living on this world.

Then all of a suddenly Bee reaches down and picks up Ratchet and to everyone's delight Ratchet freaks out hollowing ,"Bee set me down this minute, I'm not a toy!" 

Optimus cracks up laughing along with Sam and Mikalea while Ratchet rants on.

"Alright Bee set him down, you're the third…." Optimus starts to say and Ratchet then cuts him off.

"Shut up youngling, Ironhide got to you first so I wouldn't be taking if I were you!"

"Enough! Bee set him down; Sam, Mikalea I'm glad you were able to make."

Bee did what he was told and then Sam walked up to Optimus and reached out to touch his arm.

"I ugh, I'm not trying to be funny or anything; but you look so real and feel real how?"

Sam said so surprisingly; Ratchet straightens his shirt and the glasses on his face then calmly answered Sam.

"We are able to project a hologram that appears as a solid matter by using light and dust particles in the air as a base for the holoform. The clothes you see us wearing are an image overlaid on to the form. However intake of organic substances is impossible."

"So can you all go into builds and other vehicles?"

Sam asked.

"Yes we can for a while however our vehicles have to be close to the building in order to scan the building and keep track the holoform."

Optimus then answered as he pointed to his truck. Sam and Mikalea both looked as if they had more question they wanted to ask but didn't. Optimus went on to share some experience's he has had lately with it while Ratchet gave Bee a disc he could put into his CD player that would send the program directly to his processor and configure himself a holoform to use.

"That's amazing! It's so cool that you guys were able to come up with something like this, it sure does make it easier to speak with you then craning one's neck looking up!"

Mikalea said and with that Optimus let his holoform disappear.

"Hey where did you go?" Sam asked as he stood next to where Optimus was just seconds ago.

Optimus then transformed and stood up and walked the step or two over to where they were and went down on one knee.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't have another surprise or two…. Up my sleeve as the human saying goes; let's head back to base, I have someone I want you to meet."

Optimus said then he stood up and transformed back into the semi.

"Yeah, okay," Sam said as he and Mikalea turned around and hopped into Bee as they headed off. 

The new base was just two miles away on the other side of the island and even by cybertronian standards it was a fairly good size base. Things there were designed for them and their daily needs. Every bot had their own quarters not quartered off by larger canvas sheets but by walls and most had their own wash rooms. I would say that the private quarters were about the equivalent of four football field sizes in square feet and at least have that much for the recreation room and offices. It took up most of the lower half of the island that once was occupied by residential military families; mostly were of those stationed here during major NEST operations now located near the main base.

As they rode on Bee who rarely tried to use his natural voice was instead what would sound to a human as a series of chirps and clicks, was talking to Optimus. A few minutes later Optimus's voice came over Bee radio speakers.

"I know little one, you'll see."

"See what?" Sam spoke up and asked but no one answered. By then though they were driving up to the base and Sam saw then what had to be all the fuss was about. More Autobots had arrived including some one Sam thought looked awfully familiar.

Bee drove behind Optimus and stopped suddenly when he saw Elita for the first time in centuries.

"Sam, Mikalea, would you please step out?"

Bee said in his own voice, Sam looked at Mikalea who looked back at him and both nodded as they reached for the door handle and got out.

"Sam, who is she?" Mikalea asked Sam quietly as they walked over to the side of the driveway as Bee quickly transformed.

"I think that's Optimus sparkmate, Bee's mom." Sam said as they both watch Bee and her embrace each other for what seemed like a happy reunion.

"Oh wow that must have been why he was so hyped up to get here," Sam said aloud.

Optimus turned to Sam and Mikalea and walked over to them and kneeled down on to one knee to speak with Sam.

"Sam, do you remember the femme you saw in the picture on my desk the last time we met?"

Optimus asked and Sam softly said, "Yes."

By then Elita had taken Bee by the hand and walked over to me his friends. Optimus stood up and smiled back at them both; he and his family were together again and all of the tragedy before seemed now worth it.

"Sam, Mikalea I would like to introduce to you my sparkmate, Elita-one."

Optimus said full of pride and happiness that Sam never before heard out of him. Sam smiled and spoke up, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Elita-one, Optimus told me about you fondly."

"No Samuel the pleasure is mine, thank you for saving my mate. I truly would have been lost in life without ever finding him alive."

Elita said in responding to Sam, although he slightly blushed at the honor she bestowed on him; nether the less proud that he did what he did to help bring Optimus back.

"No sacrifice, no glory; that's the old Witwick motto."

Sam jokingly replied.

"A good one indeed, let us go on inside there's others too that have arrived I would like you two to meet."

Optimus said as he held Elita's hand as they turned around and headed in. Sam and the others followed behind them and Bee took Arcee's hand into his as she walked back in with them too.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Okay I leave it there, not meaning to leave it on a cliff but wanted to get it posted tonight so tomorrow I can get to work on updating another story, man I'm on a roll!

Of course the Autobots have more surprises and Sam has not yet told them his; but he will during the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

The Surprise chapter three

We pick up with them headed into the new base together as Optimus leads the way to the recreation room in the center of the base. The Autobots didn't use their holoforms inside the base during the party. Music was playing and several of the human military friends were there to join in the official opening celebrations of the new base and a few more surprise to be announced.

Disclaimers are the same so enjoy and sorry for taking so long to update. And by the way, I screwed up and had noted on my profile page anyone could leave a review; that I fixed it so one could. Well, I was wrong but it's fixed now I promise, so; If you want to fine if not fine too. Just glad so many people have enjoyed reading my stories.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Optimus and Elita gave Sam, Mikaela and Bee a tour of the new base and where their rooms were located and headed off to the recreation room.

"We were glad that you and Mikalea were able to come to the new base Sam."

Optimus said as they were walking through the base together.

"So this was why you sounded so Cherrie yesterday morning?" Bee spoke up and said. He is able to speak some; it's just that he has gotten use to using the radio mainly though.

"Yes partly, but the other surprise I have for you three you will learn of it in the recreation room along with the rest of the base."  
>Optimus said as they now entered into the recreation room. Music was playing and several tables were set up throughout the room for all to sit down including an area for the Autobots.<p>

"Samuel, why don't you and Mikalea go to the buffet area located on the east wall; you all can join with Major Lennox and sit with them, our table will be close by."

Elita said kindly as she pointed to the tables to the left of the doorway.

"Ok, sure we are starved," Sam said and they left them and went on to go and get something to eat.

Bee went on with Optimus and Elita as they made their way over to the table near the podium. Several cheers started up as everyone noticed that he and Elita had come in; he and Elita waved and nodded in response as they took a cup of high grade from their bar area and walked on to sit down and mingle with the others.

"This is great, almost like home was," Bee said as he started to sit down at the table with Ultra Magnus and Sideswipe and some others.

"Yes, we were just as surprise as you are when we arrived and it was not quiet completed just yet."

Ultra Magnus said as he stood up to shake Bee's hand.

"It's so good to see you again Bumblebee," Magnus spoke up as he shook  
>Bee's hand.<p>

"You too sir, I see some of the others finally made it here too." Bee replied.

"Yes, Hound, myself and," Magnus paused as a femme sitting next to him stood.

"I would like to introduce you to Blade; we've been together not long after you and the others left Cybertron."  
>Bee smiled at her, "Nice to meet you Bumblebee and it was good to see Arcee again too; she had been waiting for you to return to the base. It was hard to keep this a secret over the last few months."<p>

Blade had said to him; but Bee only smiled as he too was still keeping a secret of his own.

The conversations could be heard throughout the room as they all humans and Autobots a like sat around and talked and greeted each other in a more informal setting for a change for a while. Sam and Mikalea got their plate and a soda pop and sat down at the table with Lennox and his family and closes officers.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Attention everyone," Ratchet said as he swung a wrench around in his hand thus getting the room quieted down in seconds.

"No, I'm not about to clock someone tonight with this wrench; for once I'm in a good mood. It's been a long time since many of us has been able to be civil and enjoy ourselves. Though the war continues on as the threat of Megatron and his goons will at some point return; we have a new place to call home and I finally have a proper medical bay. So without further delay I will turn it over to Prime."

Ratchet spoke as he then nodded at Optimus who then stood up and walked over to the podium and Ratchet then took his seat.

"It's good for once that somebody was not on the recipient in of that wrench tonight, right?"

Optimus said to which the room filled with the word yes resounding and a few chuckles.

"Autobots and close personal friends, I would like to say thank you all for the hard work in the past year in getting this base completed. I think I could speak for many when I say that; all though we are thankful for the opportunity of being able to stay on the remote island over the last several years, we are truly grateful to the countries that help with the financial funding and supplies to build one that would benefit us more for our size and needs.

As you know we are unable to return to our home planet and for some time there was a great concern about our future as a species; but as you know since the last battle in Egypt, more of our families and closes friends did indeed hear my message to come to earth. With that brings the hope of our future, I'm happy to announce that some of the femmes here with us now are expecting sparklings with in the year."

Optimus paused as an eruption of applauses and whistles filled the room; he gave a nod to those now standing before him and he too clapped alone for a few seconds.

"Yes, yes; I'm happy as well." Optimus began to speak again as the crowd settled down.

"It's been a long time since we have had such a joyous occasion and I welcome it and the chance myself at being a sire again. It is with this new hope and for the next generation to be able to have the best of both worlds given to them so that they can usurer in a new era that embraces our future here on earth."

Optimus finished speaking as the crowd broke out in cheers and rants; both Lennox and his officers there with him stood up and he stood upon his chair and whistled loudly getting the attention of the room for a moment.

"Hey big guy, we have been working together for several years and in the recent months I or my men couldn't be any more prouder to have stood by you and the Autobots. So on behalf my team, congratulations to you all for a new start and a home base in which neither of you has to hear the other one snore awake the dead." Lennox said as he pointed half-jokingly at Optimus.

As the others snicker and some laughed out loud, Optimus just slightly bowed his head the seemingly only outward sigh of an Autobot blushing. Then Optimus who had been seated by now just shrub his shoulders with his hands sort of up in the air as to say, can't help it.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The night went on and later during the night some of the humans got over to the stage and did some karaoke; some were actually good and some of the femmes stood to the side of the other females and joined them or tried to sing along with them. Optimus had later had picked up Sam and Mikaela and sat them on the table where he sat and they talked; it was then Sam had told Optimus and Elita that he and Mikaela were getting married in a few months in Los Angles. To say Optimus was happy was an understatement.

He stood up with his glass in his hand and took a spoon and carefully tapped the side of the glass with it.

"Excuse me; my I interrupt the activities for another brief announcement."

It was a minute or so later when the music got stopped and everyone turned around and then assembled close by.

"I have been told that a secret was kept for about as long as mine was. I had not informed my friend Sam of the new arrivals and or of the sparklings; but he had too not informed me till now and I tell you; He and Mikalea are to be married in a few months back home in Los Angles California."

The room once again broke out in cheer; many of the Autobots there that had known Sam and Mikalea during the recent years, pretty much expected they would someday get married known that they were as happy in love as Optimus is with Elita.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

This story is completed, Sam and Mikalea got married a few months later and a few of the Autobots along with Optimus got to go. The Autobots were looking forward again to the arrival of sparklings and a semi normal life here on earth. With the new base everyone was sure that their involvement here now with the humans was for sure. They would protect their home, their families and humanity.

Don't hate me; I know that this might be a major disappointment for some of you and it could be rebooted later to pick up where I left it off. But for now I wanted to give it that, ride off into the sunset ending. I mean really, what could have I dragged on about after the surprises were told.

Love you guys and glad you enjoyed it - there could be spin offs from it but I am not going to start another story until I get some of the ones I have off and going somewhere besides in circles.


End file.
